


Нам — невезение

by terrnovniik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrnovniik/pseuds/terrnovniik
Summary: После того, как Джоффри, Мирцелла и Томмен внезапно теряют родителей, детишек отправляют на воспитание к дяде, Станнису Баратеону. Но он вовсе не считает их своими племянниками!





	

**Author's Note:**

> В некотором роде это ретеллинг первой книги из серии "33 несчастья" (A Series of Unfortunate events), а также снятых по этим книгам фильма и сериала. Но действие происходит в сеттинге ПЛиО, и знать второй канон необязательно; у Станниса на Драконьем Камне действительно есть грядка (ну то есть кочка) с клюквой, спасибо хоть не с раскидистой, все вопросы к Мартину!  
> Предупреждения: ООС, порою в терминальной стадии, и AU в рамках канона; встречаются неологизмы; специфический юмор.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для замечательной команды Plio Bastards

Если вы хотели прочитать историю со счастливым концом, то немедленно закройте этот текст. В конце концов, всё, описанное далее, произошло в Семи Королевствах, а по поводу историй, происходящих в Семи Королевствах, с определённостью можно сказать лишь следующее — в них бывает что угодно, кроме счастливого конца. И счастливых начала и середины. Кто-то даже может предположить, будто описываемые события — далеко не самое плохое из случившегося с обитателями вышеупомянутой страны (под «не самым плохим» здесь подразумевается «вам вообще могли размозжить голову о стену в годовалом возрасте»). И всё-таки приведённые ниже обстоятельства твёрдо свидетельствуют о крайнем невезении наших героев.

Итак, перед вами — несчастливая история трёх детей по фамилии Баратеон. Некоторые, правда, считают, что у детей совсем другая фамилия, но давайте оставим эти домыслы менестрелям и попрошайкам из Блошиного Конца, а также лорду Станнису. До начала описываемых событий Баратеоны жили со своими родителями в большом грязном городе Королевская Гавань, прямо в королевском замке. Потому что — так уж вышло — они родились у короля и королевы, а это означает «были очень обеспеченными и знатными детьми с перспективой управлять страной, когда отойдут в мир иной их мама и папа». Надо сказать, дети Баратеоны не отличались какой-то особой сообразительностью, но они были очень красивы и, по крайней мере на две третьих, прекрасно воспитаны. Старший ребёнок, Джоффри — мальчик двенадцати лет со своеобразным отношением к миру (под «своеобразным» здесь подразумевается «очень агрессивное») — обожал проделки, вино, арбалеты и своего телохранителя Пса. В золотоволосой голове Джоффри постоянно рождались замыслы один другого ужаснее, и каждый знал — если мальчик долго смотрит на тебя в прицел арбалета, задумчиво прищурившись, лучше немедленно бежать куда глаза глядят. 

Совсем другое дело младшая сестра Джоффри, восьмилетняя Мирцелла. Она любила всё, что положено любить девочкам из хороших семей Семи Королевств — вышивание, танцы, рыцарей и грустные песни о любви. А даже если и не любила — успешно скрывала это от окружающих, ведь в действительности Мирцелла была умнее, чем казалась, и под её кроваткой, рядом с ночным горшком, пряталась доска для игры в кайвассу. Младший же из Баратеонов, Томмен, был совсем крошкой шести лет от роду, и хотя в некоторых диких областях Семи Королевств (под «некоторыми дикими областями» здесь подразумевается Север) мальчиков в этом возрасте уже вовсю водят смотреть на казни, Томмен всем прочим занятиям предпочитал игры с котятами и дубликатом королевской печати. «Дубликат» означает, что печать была не настоящая, а сделанная из ножки от табурета. Потому что настоящую королевскую печать детям никто в здравом уме не доверит. 

В тот день, когда началась наша история, дети, по обыкновению, отправились гулять на пляж под стенами королевского замка. Они выбирались туда достаточно часто, это значит «каждый раз, когда их мать вспоминала о том, что детям необходимо проводить время на свежем воздухе, пока она обсуждает дела государственной важности со своим братом Джейме». Гулять на пляже детям очень нравилось. Шагая по берегу моря, они всегда могли поразмышлять о чём-то своём в тишине и покое, ведь обычно на пляже не бывало ни единой души, за исключением пары десятков гвардейцев и Сандора Клигана. Часть гвардейцев шла впереди, чтобы убирать попадающийся кое-где мусор: дохлую рыбу, тряпьё, палатки беженцев из Речных Земель и не успевших вовремя спрятаться обитателей палаток. Остальные замыкали шествие, чтобы помешать благодарным жителям Королевской Гавани выразить свою любовь к принцу Джоффри. Потому что, как известно, большое количество любви в юном возрасте способно очень, очень испортить ребёнка.

Разложив на песке одеяла, дети пообедали и занялись каждый своими делами. Джоффри наблюдал за мелькающими то тут, то там среди волн плавниками дельфинов и оценивал, сможет ли попасть в них из новенького арбалета. Мирцелла думала о том, когда же мейстеру Пицелю вернут «Происхождение и историю великих домов», которую она давно хотела прочесть и даже записалась в очередь, а мейстер почему-то отдал книгу кому-то другому, объяснив девочке, что тому важнее. Но разве может быть в мире что-то важнее пылкого детского стремления к знанию? Что до Томмена, тот попросту тыкал дубликатом печати в салфетку, воображая, как узаконивает распоряжение о запрете выращивания свёклы. Он очень сильно не любил варёную свёклу. 

Но именно Томмен первым заметил фигуру, неловко ковыляющую к ним со стороны замка. В самих очертаниях фигуры было что-то зловещее, и Томмен обеспокоенно стал дёргать сестру за рукав. Тут уже и Джоффри, отвернувшись от моря, заметил приближающееся нечто и даже начал подумывать, не выстрелить ли по нему из арбалета, как вдруг Пёс сказал:

— Седьмое пекло, на кой ляд Старка-то принесло?

Теперь и дети узнали подходящего к ним человека. Джоффри с огорчением подумал, что выстрелить, верно, не получится — лорд Эддард Старк был старым другом их отца, а с некоторых пор ещё и десницей (в данном случае это означает «человеком, который всегда крайний»), так что за удачный выстрел Роберт Баратеон отвесил бы сыну оплеуху, а неудачный выстрел разуверил бы Джоффри в его совершенном умении владеть арбалетом, что, согласитесь, даже хуже.

— Добрый день! — сказал им лорд Эддард. — Отличная погода! Самое то для прогулок, — с этими словами он, переводя дух, опёрся на костыль. У Старка с некоторых пор плохо работала нога, что, как слышали дети, странным образом было связано с их дядей Джейме, но в подробности скучных взрослых дел они старались не вникать.

— Добрый день, лорд Старк! — вежливо поздоровалась Мирцелла.

— Вообще-то погода так себе, — возразил Джоффри. — Солнце бьёт в глаза и я не могу нормально прицелиться.

— Да, да, — кивнул лорд Старк и внезапно погрустнел. — Честно сказать, я пришёл сюда, дети, чтобы сообщить вам крайне печальные новости.

— Вы ещё на полгода у нас задержитесь? — уточнил Джоффри. Эддард Старк ему не очень-то нравился. На старшей дочери этого человека все взрослые почему-то мечтали его женить, а младшая дочь постоянно ломала его игрушки и даже один раз выкинула любимый меч Джоффри в реку.

— Верно, но печальная новость заключается в том, что к моему величайшему сожалению, дети, ваши родители скоропостижно скончались. Под словом «скончались» я подразумеваю, что ваш батюшка неудачно поохотился на вепря и, как мы ни пытались сложить его внутренности обратно, ничего не вышло. Узнав об этом, ваша матушка от горя лишилась чувств и, упав, опрокинула канделябр, из-за чего в её покоях случился страшный пожар. Прежде, чем мы успели его потушить, она сгорела заживо!

Следует сказать, что под «лишилась чувств» лорд Эддард в данном случае подразумевал «напилась на радостях и случайно уронила склянку с диким огнём», но считал, что детям ни к чему раньше времени узнавать о вредных привычках своих родителей. 

От таких новостей Томмен немедленно расплакался, и Мирцелла растерянно взялась утирать ему нос своим платком. Между нами говоря, вытирать нос Томмена платком входило в обязанности септы, но она, едва отобедав, уснула и теперь мерно похрапывала на одеялах, не подозревая, что скоро её жизнь круто изменится.

Джоффри же вскричал:

— Вот здорово! Теперь я — король! А когда уже можно будет отдавать распоряжения о казнях? У меня большой список, я веду его с шести лет!

— Не всё так просто, принц Джоффри, — Старк почесал в затылке. — До вашего совершеннолетия вы не сможете управлять страной, этим будет заниматься регентский совет.

— А могу я его разогнать? — с надеждой спросил Джоффри.

— К сожалению, нет. Кроме того, согласно завещанию короля Роберта, любезно переданному мне вашим дядей Ренли, до наступления совершеннолетия вам надлежит покинуть столицу, чтобы воспитываться в здоровых сельских условиях у ближайшего родственника. То есть, как вы понимаете, у вашего дяди Станниса. Помните его?

Своего дядю Станниса дети помнили прекрасно. И прямо сейчас в своих мыслях выказывали удивительное единодушие — ехать к Станнису им не хотелось. Ужасно.

— Но, лорд Старк, — робко возразила Мирцелла, — дядя Ренли тоже наш родственник!

— Лорд Ренли остаётся в столице, он ведь в регентском совете! А вы оставаться в столице не должны, такова последняя воля вашего батюшки, и нарушать её мы никак не можем. Таким образом, возникает логическое противоречие, для разрешения которого совет уже запретил лорду Станнису покидать Драконий Камень, а вот вы отправитесь туда буквально на днях. Вы знаете, что такое «логическое противоречие»?

— Это когда вместо того, чтобы наставлять законного наследника в вопросах управления государством, регентский совет отсылает его к дяде, который умудрился поссориться со всеми в столице и сменил веру в Семерых на еретическое лжеучение? — уточнила Мирцелла.

— Хм, — нахмурился Эддард. — Нет. Ты слишком много читаешь, дитя. Лучше вышивай. Вот моя старшая дочь прекрасно вышивает, и ей даже в голову не приходят такие жуткие слова, как «управление государством»!

— Хорошо. Но ведь у нас есть ещё дядя Джейме. И дедушка Тайвин!

— Да, — встрял Джоффри. — Я бы лучше к деду поехал. Я слышал, он неплохо разбирается в арбалетах.

— В завещании чётко написано — к Станнису! — развёл руками лорд Эддард. — Не говоря уже о том, что лорд Тайвин развязал войну в Речных Землях и теперь нельзя так просто взять и доехать до Кастерли Рок. Ваш дядя Джейме также активно участвует в боевых действиях, а до того устроил в столице беспорядки. Вы же понимаете, что доверить детей настолько легкомысленному человеку мы не можем!

— Я всё равно никуда не поеду! — разозлился Джоффри. — Я — король!

— Клиган, — вздохнул лорд Эддард, — что мы обычно отвечаем на «Я — король!»?

— В пекло короля! — немедленно отозвался Сандор Клиган. — Ой. То есть я хотел сказать король королём, но против закона и неожиданно появившегося завещания, в котором всё так удобно складывается для лорда Ренли, не попрёшь.

Джоффри надулся.

— Но Пса-то я хоть могу с собой взять? — угрюмо спросил он.

— А я бы хотел взять котёночка, — пискнул Томмен.

— Что? О, нет, нет, исключено, — нахмурился лорд Старк. — У советницы лорда Станниса аллергия на животных.

— «Аллергия» — это значит… — наморщил лоб Джоффри.

— Это значит, что как только она сталкивается с животными, то тут же чихает и становится красной.

— А как же она ездит верхом? — удивилась Мирцелла.

— С трудом. Очень мучается. Не добавляйте бедной женщине страданий ещё и сверх меры!

Мирцелла кивнула. Она росла очень жалостливой девочкой, да и брать с собой ей было некого. Кроме септы, но без неё Мирцелла прекрасно бы обошлась.

Вам, должно быть, покажется странным, что, вместо того, чтобы плакать, лёжа на песке, от свалившегося на них горя, Баратеоны обсуждали домашних животных, престолонаследие и Красную Женщину. Но в действительности люди, испытав сильное потрясение, часто ведут себя отстранённо. Это называется «шок». Или, в случае Джоффри, «морально-нравственная инвалидность».

***

Итак, несмотря на возмущение Джоффри, у которого отобрали даже самый маленький арбалет, спрятанный под дублетом, детей посадили на корабль и отправили к лорду Станнису Баратеону на Драконий Камень. По дороге их, в довершение ко всем случившимся несчастьям, порядком измучила морская болезнь, так что, когда они причалили к порту назначения, то могли бы называться хорошенькими лишь с очень большой натяжкой. 

Как только дети почувствовали под ногами твёрдую землю, они уж было подумали, что на этом их злоключения закончились. К нашему превеликому сожалению вынуждены сообщить, что они жестоко ошибались, хотя поначалу ничто не предвещало беды, кроме погоды — та была редкостно отвратительной. На вымокшей пристани детей встречал человек с простецким лицом и обрубленными пальцами левой руки, назвавшийся сиром Давосом Сивортом, рыцарем на службе лорда Станниса. 

— Добро пожаловать в ваш новый дом, дети! — радушно сказал Давос, обводя рукой высившуюся поодаль тёмную громаду. Баратеоны в ужасе посмотрели на мрачное строение, сложенное из безобразных чёрных камней. Даже издали чертоги и башни напоминали ощерившиеся драконьи пасти, из которых курился сизый дым. Дети в жизни не встречали более уродливого замка (здесь имеется в виду «за исключением Харренхолла», но поскольку Харренхолла Баратеоны не видели, то и сравнивать им было не с чем).

— Я не хочу там жить, — испуганно прошептал Томмен и на всякий случай спрятался за Мирцеллу.

— Мне Драконий Камень тоже сперва казался неуютным и неприятным местом, где только злодействам и впору совершаться, — улыбнулся лорд Давос. — Но, знаете, первое впечатление часто бывает обманчивым!

— Сир Давос, там что, человека жгут? — ужаснулась Мирцелла. 

Джоффри заинтересованно закрутил головой.

— Да, — подтвердил Давос. — К сожалению, советница лорда Станниса, Мелисандра из Асшая, активно насаждает здесь новую веру. Некоторые сопротивляются.

— На третьем костре справа уже не сопротивляются, — отметил Джоффри. — А что, мне тут нравится. Весело, жизнь кипит. Пальцы на твоей руке тоже Мелисандриных рук дело?

— Нет, — сказал Давос, просветлев лицом и погладив висящую у него на шее ладанку, — это мне лорд Станнис отрубил за контрабанду. Но вы не подумайте чего дурного! Лорд Станнис — истинно справедливый человек. Он пожаловал мне рыцарство за то, что я привёз в Штормовой Предел лук. Тогда была осада, и люди умирали от голода. Говоря «умирали от голода», я подразумеваю, что на тот момент они уже съели всех лошадей, собак, кошек и даже крыс.

— Кошек! — шокировано повторил Томмен. 

Но делать было нечего, и дети понуро отправились в свой новый дом.

Лорд Станнис ждал племянников в большой круглой комнате, которая называлось Палатой Расписного Стола, потому что в центре её был установлен стол с нарисованной картой Вестероса. Мирцелла читала когда-то, что, глядя на этот стол, Эйгон Первый продумывал своё Завоевание. А сейчас на стол смотрел дядя Станнис — с таким выражением, как будто хотел завоевать всё заново. Надо сказать, дядя мало изменился с тех пор, как дети видели его в последний раз, а зубами скрипел так и вовсе пуще прежнего. Рядом с ним стояла Красная Женщина в красном платье, с красными волосами, красным камнем на шее и даже красными глазами.

— Томмен! — возмущённо зашептала Мирцелла. — Я так и знала, что ты тайком провёз котёнка!

— Ничего я не провозил, — обиделся Томмен.

— Так-так-так, — мрачно перебил их лорд Станнис Баратеон. — Значит, Джоффри, Мирцелла и Томмен. Что ж, добро пожаловать, мои маленькие плоды греха! Под «плодами греха» я подразумеваю «ну уж точно не дети моего безвременно почившего брата Роберта», а говоря «мои», я имею в виду «фигурально выражаясь». Так-то определённо не мои. 

На этом месте мы вынуждены объяснить читателям разницу между «буквально выражаясь» и «фигурально выражаясь». Если бы Станнис назвал детей своими в буквальном смысле, он бы признал, что вступил в неуставные отношения с их матерью как минимум трижды. Однако же он назвал детей своими в фигуральном смысле, одновременно открестившись от отцовства и подтвердив, что отныне Джоффри, Мирцелла и Томмен являются его, Станниса, головной болью. 

Тем временем дети Баратеоны смотрели на дядю несколько обескуражено, потому что в учебнике хороших манер, по которому септа учила их этикету, ничего не было сказано о том, как отвечать на подобные приветствия.

Джоффри опомнился первым — помимо септы кое-каким манерам его успел научить Сандор Клиган.

— Звучит как поклёп и государственная измена, дядя Станнис, — сощурился он. — Едва только я достигну совершеннолетия и стану распоряжаться всем в Семи Королевствах, то немедленно прикажу отрубить тебе голову.

— Хорошо сказано, Джоффри, вот только ты не станешь королём, даже если доживёшь до совершеннолетия («даже если» в данном случае означает «в чём лично я сильно сомневаюсь»). Ведь ты бастард, а бастарды не могут унаследовать трон!

— Что вы такое говорите, дядя Станнис? — возмутилась Мирцелла. — Почему вдруг «бастард»? Мы родились в законном браке!

— Но не от законного мужа.

— А от кого тогда? — удивился Томмен.

— Да мало ли от кого! Вот, например, ваш дядя Джейме — вполне себе кандидатура. И когда я это докажу, корона тотчас же перейдёт мне, как единственному прямому наследнику Роберта.

— Значит, вы придумываете все эти гнусности только потому, что сами хотите править Семью Королевствами! Как вам не стыдно, дядя Станнис! Ничего у вас не выйдет! Какие у вас вообще доказательства?

— Мои доказательства стоят прямо передо мной, Мирцелла. Посмотрите на себя! Разве вы похожи на Роберта?

Дети внимательно посмотрели друг на друга. На Роберта они действительно не походили, но, по правде сказать, сам Станнис на него тоже был не очень-то похож.

Очевидно, дядя увидел их сомнения, поэтому сказал Мелисандре:

— Приведи Эдрика и Ширен! 

Она тотчас же вышла в боковую дверь и вернулась в сопровождении двух детей, мальчика и девочки. Оба были темноволосы и чем-то неуловимо похожи, только у девочки полщеки покрывала серая короста, а уши мальчика торчали в разные стороны. Джоффри счёл детей на редкость безобразными, но Мирцелла пожалела их, хотя и оставалась настороже. Что до Томмена, то он разглядел на Расписном Столе остров, похожий на кошку, и временно выпал из разговора.

— Вот мои доказательства, — сказал дядя Станнис, поставив детей подле себя. — Я, лорд Станнис Баратеон. Глаза синие, волосы тёмные.

— Да у тебя тех волос…

— Не дерзи мне тут! Дальше. Ширен Баратеон, моя законная дочь, — глаза синие, волосы тёмные. Эдрик Шторм, бастард Роберта Баратеона — глаза синие, волосы тёмные. А теперь Джоффри, Мирцелла и Томмен якобы Баратеоны. Глаза зелёные, волосы — светлые. Что-то не сходится.

— Вы обвиняете нас в незаконном происхождении только потому, что мы блондины? — обиделась Мирцелла.

— Я вижу, ты девочка в целом неглупая. А доводилось ли тебе читать книгу «Происхождение и историю великих домов»?

— Нет, — вздохнула Мирцелла, — мейстер Пицель её кому-то отдал в обход меня. А ведь я первая заняла очередь!

— Не расстраивайся, я переписал избранные моменты. Могу дать почитать, чтобы ты более не сомневалась в своём кровосмесительном происхождении.

Мирцелла расплакалась, ведь это звучало очень по-обидному. Она чувствовала себя совершенно беззащитной, потому что, как ни крути, была только восьмилетней девочкой, которой приходилось сражаться против страшного взрослого мужчины, желающего лишить трёх невинных детей всего, что принадлежало им по праву. Мы думаем, что если среди читателей найдутся девочки, помнящие себя восьмилетними, то они хорошо поймут бедную Мирцеллу. 

Но Джоффри не так-то просто было смутить.

— Если всё так, как ты говоришь, дядя, то почему в Королевской Гавани заседает регентский совет, а не король Станнис, первый своего имени?

Станнис нахмурился — видимо, Джоффри угодил в больное место.

— Я всё равно докажу, что вы бастарды, детишки. Ланнистеровские бастарды, что немаловажно, — он вытащил из-за пазухи свиток и развернул его — свиток опустился почти до самого пола. — Знаете, что это такое?

— Список, — неуверенно сказала Мирцелла, вытирая слезы.

— Неправильно! Это список моих претензий к Ланнистерам! Я собираю его с десяти лет.

— У меня тоже есть список, — оживился Джоффри, вытаскивая теперь уже свой свиток. — И я собираю его с шести! Только там не претензии, там перечень людей, которых я хочу казнить. Я бы внёс в него и тебя, дядя Станнис, но, кажется… Ага, точно. Ты уже там есть, такие дела.

Станнис побагровел, однако не успел ничего ответить, потому что в дверь постучали.

— Милорд? — в комнату вошёл Давос Сиворт. — С вашего позволения, детей бы надо разместить в их покои, они ведь даже не отдохнули с дороги. Да и Эдрику с Ширен давно пора спать.

— Забирай моих, а этих пусть ведёт Мелисандра, — раздражённо бросил лорд Станнис. -— Спокойных снов, дети-якобы-Баратеоны! Я всё равно докажу, что вы бастарды!

И вот с таким напутствием Джоффри, Мирцелла и Томмен отправились в путь по запутанным замковым коридорами, стараясь не отстать от Красной Женщины. Несколько раз Мирцелле казалось, что Мелисандра водит их кругами, и она пожалела, что не взяла с собой ничего пригодного для оставления отметок.

— А вот и ваша комната, — сказала Мелисандра, открывая очередную неприметную дверцу и пропуская детей в маленькое, тесное помещение.

— Это, наверное, для Томмена, — предположил Джоффри. — А мои покои где?

— Извините, принц Джоффри, но лорд Станнис выделил вам только одну комнату на троих.

— Ты издеваешься? Да тут даже кровать и та одна!

— Насколько мне известно, — мило улыбнулась Мелисандра, — Ланнистерам не впервой делить одну постель. 

С этими словами она ушла, и лишь спустя несколько мгновений Джоффри, опомнившись, пообещал внести Красную Женщину в свой список, но только после того, как выспится. Затем он немедленно завалился на единственную кровать, и Мирцелле с Томменом пришлось завернуться в сорванный со стены ветхий гобелен, пока не пришёл жалостливый Давос и не принёс им спальные мешки на облезлом тюленьем меху.

— Мелисандра сказала мне, что любит варёную свёклу, — шепнул сестре перед сном Томмен. — Потому что свёкла красная. Страшная женщина!

***

Бедные, бедные дети Баратеоны! Как будто мало на их долю выпало несчастий — скоропостижная смерть родителей, высылка из столицы, морская болезнь, а теперь ещё и ужасный Драконий Камень. Каждый день здесь был хуже предыдущего и включал в себя множество унижений, таких, например, как отвратительная еда.

— Все деньги уходят на оснащение армии лорда Станниса и дрова для ритуалов Мелисандры, — с извиняющим видом объяснял сир Давос, поглаживая свою ладанку. — Зато овсянка на воде очень полезна! 

Он был единственным в этом неприветливом замке, с кем дети смогли подружиться. Лорд Станнис не разговаривал с принцами и принцессой, если, конечно, не считать ежедневных обещаний лишить оных фамилии, трона и надежд на нормальную семью. Эдрик с Ширен откровенно шарахались от кузенов, а взрослое окружение дяди Станниса попросту пугало Томмена и Мирцеллу.

— Особенно тот человек, что всё время ходит вместе с дядей и Мелисандрой, — пожаловался как-то Томмен. — Не пойму, мужчина это или женщина, но носит он платье.

— Ты, наверное, говоришь о нашей тёте Селисе, Томмен, — осторожно уточнила Мирцелла.

— Нашей тёте? А почему у неё усы?

— Может, они ей нравятся.

— Вот я не буду носить усы, когда вырасту. И людей жечь не буду!

— Ты вырастешь хорошим мальчиком, Томмен, — ласково сказала Мирцелла, целуя его в лоб. 

Они очень сблизились в последнее время, во многом потому, что дядя Станнис взял за привычку давать детям странные поручения, выполнение которых целиком ложилось на плечи Томмена с Мирцеллой. Джоффри же, ко всеобщему удивлению, нашёл общий язык с Мелисандрой, пропадая подле неё целыми днями.

— Он говорит, что Мелисандра учит его р’глорским ритуалам, — возмущалась Мирцелла, пока они пропалывали грядку с клюквой в саду Эйгона или полировали очередную уродливую горгулью. — Подумать только, его ведь помазали семью елеями в Великой Септе Бейлора! А теперь наш брат выглядит заправским еретиком.

— Решил, что если подружится с ней, то она его не тронет? — пожимал плечами Томмен. — А как ты считаешь, она действительно хочет отправить нас к Владыке Света? — Под словами «отправить к Владыке Света» Томмен подразумевал «привязать к столбу, обложить дровами, облить маслом и сжечь заживо» и, поверьте, он знал, о чём говорит. — Пусть только попробует, я ей дам печатью в глаз! — И гладил спрятанную за пазухой ножку от табурета. 

Да, счастливчику Томмену удалось вывезти дубликат печати, когда они покидали Королевскую Гавань. Мирцелла немного завидовала брату, вспоминая свою доску для кайвассы. На Драконьем Камне особых развлечений не было и, хотя дядя Станнис отдал ей, как и обещал, выписки из «Происхождения и истории», они оказались настолько скучными, что Мирцелла начала невольно подозревать дядю в намеренном пропуске самых захватывающих моментов. 

Кстати, вы, должно быть, обратили внимание на то, что малыш Томмен стал куда более решительным, чем раньше. И в этом нет ничего удивительного — ежедневное лицезрение горящих заживо людей и овсянка на воде способны закалить даже самый мягкий характер.

После одного из особо невыносимых дней, когда мейстер Драконьего Камня, Крессен, усадил их переписывать письмо Станниса с обращением ко всем лордам Семи Королевств, где, помимо прочего, трое детей назывались презренными бастардами, Мирцелла не выдержала и накинулась на Джоффри с упрёками:

— Как ты можешь с ней водиться! Она ведь считает нас незаконнорожденными! Спит и видит, как бы сжечь во славу своего Р’глора!

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, сестрица, — отмахнулся Джоффри. — Я же для вас стараюсь, как старший брат! Вот почти уже выбил вторую кровать. Ещё немного — и заправлять здесь стану я, а не Станнис!

Мирцелла с Томменом не вполне понимали, откуда у Джоффри появилась подобная уверенность, но зато однажды воочию наблюдали крушение его честолюбивых надежд. Они уже почти уснули, зарывшись в свои спальные мешки, как в комнату с душераздирающим воплем ворвался их старший брат, обёрнутый в одну лишь простыню.

— Джоффри, что случилось? — охнула Мирцелла.

— Кошмар, — срывающимся шёпотом ответил Джоффри. — Она…Она ставила мне пиявки! И в такие места! — Тут он, шаря рукой под простыней, побледнел. — И, кажется, одна ещё на мне…

После этого все трое стали ждать катастрофы. 

Она действительно грянула на следующий день, когда дети Баратеоны были со всей торжественностью приглашены на праздничный пир. Им оставалось только в ужасе строить догадки о том, что же именно их дядя собирается праздновать.

***

В Великом Чертоге горели сотни свечей, и тлели десятки жаровен. На ужин собрались все мало–мальски важные лорды, вставшие под знамёна Станниса, и дети Баратеоны сильно нервничали, ощущая на себе их любопытные взгляды. Блюда всё никак не приносили, поэтому Джоффри, Мирцелла и Томмен оставались единственным доступным гостям развлечением.

Наконец лорд Станнис Баратеон поднялся со своего места, и гул, стоящий в зале, затих.

— Я приветствую вас всех, лорды и леди, и хочу заметить, что сегодня вы приглашены в честь особо важного повода. Как вам известно, недавно в моём замке появились трое прелестных племянников (говоря «племянников» я подразумеваю «эти дети называются так, пока мы не доказали обратное») — вот они, и мне не надо напоминать их имена!

Дети сжались на своих местах, лишь Джоффри нагло, хоть и немного нервно, ухмылялся.

— Посмотрите на этих прелестных золотоволосых принцев и принцессу. Глядя на них, разве можно подумать, что они появились на свет вследствие страшного кровосмесительного греха и государственной измены?

Далее, надо сказать, мнения лордов разделились в зависимости от того, на какого из детей Баратеонов они смотрели в данный момент. Лорды, которые разглядывали Мирцеллу и Томмена, умилялись и верили, что дети пали жертвой страшного наговора. Те же, кому не посчастливилось лицезреть Джоффри, заходили в своих страшных предположениях куда дальше самого Станниса.

— Но сегодня все сомнения разрешатся. И, чтобы этот день навсегда остался в хрониках, мой мейстер тщательно задокументирует всё происходящее. Итак, милорды, сейчас вы станете свидетелями знаменательного события. Ибо Р’глор, Владыка Света — противник всякой лжи, и он поможет нам уличить этих детей в греховном происхождении. Мелисандра, объясни нам, что сейчас произойдёт.

Красная Женщина поднялась из-за стола и неспешно направилась в центр чертога, где горели жаровни. Она подняла над головой толстую бурую пиявку и звонко объявила: 

— Эта пиявка насытилась кровью Джоффри Баратеона. Королевской кровью, как нас пытаются убедить! Мы уже не раз видели, что Р’глор при помощи королевской крови творит истинные чудеса, повергая своих врагов. Стоит мне назвать имя — имя любого из здесь присутствующих — и сжечь эту пиявку в очистительном огне, как человек, что был назван, умрёт. Разумеется, если кровь в пиявке действительно королевская.

Лорды заволновались. В конце концов, они просто пришли поужинать и вовсе не хотели умирать ради доказательства чьего бы то ни было грехопадения.

— Не волнуйтесь, милорды, — улыбнулась Мелисандра. — Сегодня будет названо имя мейстера Крессена. Потому что он хотел отравить меня на прошлой неделе, да и вообще надоел.

Обычно, когда мы говорим, что кто-то нам «надоел», мы имеем в виду, что хотели бы прекратить своё общение с этим человеком. Но редко когда мы хотим его прекратить настолько радикальным способом. Правда, «хотел отравить» означает «запланировал хладнокровное убийство», а на подобное способен обидеться даже самый добрый человек. И да — говоря «добрый», мы явно не имеем в виду леди Мелисандру. 

Мейстер Крессен выглядел расстроенным, но пуще всех расстроился Давос.

— Да что ж это за замок такой, — возмутился он. — Ни дня нормально прожить не можем — то жжём, то травим!

— Держите себя в руках, сир Давос, — сказала Мелисандра. — И не перебивайте, когда говорит леди. На чём я остановилась? Ах да. Если мейстер Крессен выживет, это будет означать, что дети зачаты в кровосмесительном блуде. В таком случае требуется вернуть Владыке Света их ни в чём не повинные души, иными словами — сжечь, да и весь разговор. Если же мейстер умрёт, то у нас нет причин сомневаться в законном происхождении Джоффри, Мирцеллы и Томмена.

— Тогда, — повысил голос лорд Станнис, — я выдам за принца Томмена свою дочь, Ширен, и помогу молодым править долго и мудро, если на то будет воля Владыки Света!

— Почему это вы хотите женить Томмена? — обиделся Джоффри. — Вообще-то я старше, так что и жена мне положена первому!

— Да ты вообще недолго протянешь, — пожала плечами Мелисандра. — Мне видение было.

Джоффри глубоко задумался.

— Начинай, — приказал Станнис.

Мелисандра, усмехнувшись, бросила пиявку на жаровню и звонко произнесла:

— Мейстер Крессен!

Мейстер в оцепенении смотрел, как пиявка съеживается на раскалённых углях. Станнис нахмурился:

— А ты, Крессен, о чём вообще думаешь? Ты ведь должен всё задокументировать!

— Так я должен документировать или ожидать смерти, милорд?

— Документируй, пока не умрёшь.

— Я вас понял, милорд, — мейстер Крессен начал выводить что-то на листе пергамента. Руки у него дрожали.

— Простите, что я вмешиваюсь, — сказала Мирцелла. — Но как быстро должен умереть мейстер Крессен — извините, мейстер, ничего личного — если королевская кровь сработает?

— Кто знает, — безмятежно отозвалась Мелисандра. — Это всегда по-разному случается.

— Если мейстер не умрёт в течение суток, то, думаю, у нас есть все основания говорить о незаконном происхождении этой троицы, — отрезал Станнис. — А до того времени никто не покинет Великий Чертог! И ужина не получит.

— Ты давай быстрее умирай, — заволновался Джоффри. — У меня тут честное имя под вопросом!

— И есть хочется, — тихо сказал Томмен, но, впрочем, ему тут же стало стыдно. 

Вполне вероятно, что это было самое скучное покушение на убийство за всю историю Вестероса. Спустя первые пару часов лорды практически потеряли интерес к происходящему и принялись за игру в кости. Станнис негромко скрежетал зубами что-то похожее на «Медведя и прекрасную деву», Джоффри, задумчиво прищурившись, пытался собрать арбалет из столовых приборов, а маленький Томмен так и вовсе уснул носом в пустой тарелке. Нескучно было только мейстеру Крессену — он ожидал необратимых изменений и скрупулёзно записывал все свои впечатления. Сидевший рядом с ним печальный Давос пытался настроить мейстера на оптимистичный лад, но выходило плохо.

— Нет, — сказала наконец Мелисандра спустя четыре часа бдения. — Сегодня точно никто не умрёт. Я это вон в той свечке видела.

Мейстер облегчённо выдохнул, пока разочарованные лорды, поставившие на его смерть, опустошали свои карманы в пользу более успешных прогнозистов. Наконец подали остывший ужин.

— А может, это не сразу проявляется? — суетился Джоффри. — Может, он ещё умрёт, ну?

— После ужина заприте бастардов в Башне Морского Дракона, — приказал лорд Станнис.

***

 

Они провели взаперти несколько дней, за которые успели вусмерть переругаться и совершенно отчаяться. Будущее их было туманным и определённо незаконнорожденным, потому что время от времени за стеной кашлял вполне живой мейстер Крессен. Но вот в одну из ночей дети услышали за дверью чьи-то шаги. А через мгновение на пороге показался не кто иной, как Давос Сиворт.

— Дети! Дети Баратеоны! Или Ланнистеры, не важно. Собирайтесь, мы уезжаем.

— Вы нас крадёте, сир? — догадалась Мирцелла.

— Именно. Я подпоил часовых и сейчас мы под покровом ночи отправимся в порт, где нас уже ждёт корабль.

— Опять корабль? — ужаснулся Джоффри. — Ко мне ещё с прошлого раза не вполне цвет лица вернулся!

— Уж лучше морская болезнь, чем сожжение заживо! — запальчиво сказал Томмен. Всё-таки, несмотря на юный возраст, он был не самым несообразительным из семейства Баратеонов.

— Разве вы не предаёте лорда Станниса, спасая нас? — спросила Мирцелла.

— Предаю, — грустно подтвердил сир Давос, хватаясь по обыкновению за ладанку, — но я сам отец, и не могу спокойно смотреть на то, как мучаются невинные ребятишки! Да и Мелисандре утереть нос уж очень хочется. Поэтому некоторое время назад я попросил мейстера Крессена, который больше не хочет участвовать в экспериментах над своим здоровьем, отправить ворона в Королевскую Гавань. Мы описали сложившуюся ситуацию и получили от регентского совета исчерпывающие указания о том, как быть дальше. Но пойдёмте же, времени мало! Я знаю в этом замке все входы и выходы, мы окажемся прямо у пристани.

Более не споря, дети последовали за Давосом, и лишь когда в лицо им ударил свежий морской ветер, Мирцелла решилась спросить:

— А куда повезёт нас этот корабль? Домой?

— Увы, дети, — вздохнул Давос, — корабль повезёт вас в Дорн!

— Как это — в Дорн? — хором удивились Баратеоны.

— Ваш дядя Ренли объяснил, что следующим в списке опекунов, буде что-нибудь случится с лордом Станнисом, указан принц Оберин Мартелл. Я счёл, что «хочет сжечь детей во славу Р’глора» в данном случае вполне соответствует понятию «что-нибудь случится».

— Но наш батюшка никогда ничего не говорил об Оберине Мартелле! — возмутился Джоффри.

— Джоффри имеет в виду «ничего хорошего», — уточнила Мирцелла. 

— И тем не менее, лорд Ренли вполне однозначно ссылается на завещание. 

Уже не в первый раз дети подумали о том, что хотели бы взглянуть на это завещание попристальнее. Желательно вооружившись законником.

— Принц Оберин нам даже не родственник! Это просто глупо!

— И мы про него ничего не знаем! — поддержал сестру Томмен. — А что, если он плохой человек?

— Разве ваш батюшка отправил бы своих детей к плохому человеку?

— Он уже отправил нас к Станнису, — мрачно заметил Джоффри.

— Но лорд Станнис — хороший человек! 

— А вы знаете, сир, что такое «логическое противоречие»? — со вздохом спросила Мирцелла.

— Это что-то имеющее отношение к делам высоких лордов, милая Мирцелла, я в этом не силён.

— Понятно.

— Зато мне кое-что известно о принце Оберине, дети, и я могу вам это рассказать. Говорят, принц мастерски владеет холодным оружием. Также он большой поклонник змей и змеиных ядов. У него даже прозвище говорящее — Красный Змей. Ах да, он брат Элии Мартелл. Если вы помните, это жена Рейегара Таргариена, которого ваш батюшка сразил на Трезубце. 

Над пристанью повисло удручённое молчание.

— И он очень, очень любит детей, — сир Давос в отчаянии выложил свой последний козырь. — У него своих восемь. Вы обязательно подружитесь!

— Пиявки же не относятся к змеям? — уточнил Джоффри у сестры. Та отрицательно покачала головой. — Тогда я не против, сир Давос!

— Вот и отлично, — сказал Давос, подводя детей к трапу. — Отплываем, не мешкая!

— Вы останетесь с нами в Дорне, сир Давос? — робко спросила Мирцелла. — Уж верно дядя Станнис после такого вас не простит и отдаст Красной Женщине на растерзание!

— Ну что вы, я отвезу вас и тотчас же вернусь, — сказал сир Давос. — Я, конечно, против сжигания детей, но в остальном храню верность лорду Станнису.

Здесь, дорогие читатели, вы должны испытать чувство глубокого уважения к Давосу Сиворту. Потому что никакая верность не должна заставлять людей участвовать в сжигании детей, что бы под словом «верность» в данном случае не подразумевалось.

***

Баратеоны, стоя на палубе, провожали взглядом угрюмые башни Драконьего Камня. На берегах мерцали огоньки — то догорали костры с неверными.

— Выше нос, дети! — весело сказал Давос. — Теперь, когда вы вырвались из лап этой страшной женщины, ваши несчастья закончились. Впереди — солнечный Дорн!

— Всё, что я знаю про Дорн, это несколько анекдотов, которые мне рассказал Пёс, — грустно вздохнул Джоффри. — Там сплошные козы.

— Возможно, если лорд Оберин окажется хорошим опекуном, он разрешит мне завести маленькую козочку? — предположил Томмен.

Одна лишь Мирцелла молчала, глядя в сгущающиеся за бортом сумерки. Она слыхала, что в Дорне любят кайвассу, и теперь ей не терпелось добраться туда, чтобы разгромить пару самонадеянных юнцов.

…Если мы скажем, что впереди их ждало светлое будущее, вы же нам всё равно не поверите?


End file.
